


Roztrzaskać

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Dean Feels, Drabble, M/M, Memories, Sad, sugerowany Destiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W jednej sekundzie można zniszczyć wszystko</p><p>Prompt 26. "Roztrzaskać"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roztrzaskać

           Dean zawsze niszczył wszystko wokół siebie. Był do tego w gruncie rzeczy przyzwyczajony. Jakby chodził za nim niewidzialny pech, nie pozwalając żyć w spokoju.  
          Tym razem miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Czy nie zasługiwał na to choć raz?Ciągła walka ze złem, stanie murem po stronie tych dobrych, powinna czymś zaowocować.  
          Jednak stojąc przed lustrem w łazience wiedział, że było to jedynie marzenie. Niemal słyszał dźwięk swojego łamanego serca. Widząc jak Cas mu odmawia, kręci głową i odchodzi... To roztrzaskało jego serce i marzenia. Teraz miał już dość, dość walki i tego życia. Bo on też zasługiwał na szczęście.


End file.
